1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides in the area of basement water drainage subfloor conduits and more particularly relates to an elongated, substantially rectangular in cross section drainage conduit and the methods of use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures to prevent or redirect water seepage from passing into a basement through or under a foundation wall have been utilized in the past. Many of such structures utilize a barrier disposed against the foundation to direct the water down to drainage systems in the floor. Conduits have also been used that provide for water collection and for the creation of a diversion space formed at the junction of the foundation wall and footing. Some of such conduits are substantially rectangular but the bottom portion of its inside wall, which is positioned adjacent to the foundation wall, is disposed at an angle to create such water collection space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,044 is an example of such prior art device.
It is a goal of this invention to provide an improved conduit and methods of use thereof to aid in draining water that might otherwise seep into basement areas. The conduit of this invention is made of a water-impermeable material and is positioned below the basement floor near, or adjacent to, the foundation wall in various single-conduit or dual-conduit arrangements, as described below. The conduit has a plurality of elongated apertures defined in its sides, as described below, and such water passes through such apertures into the conduit where it is carried by the conduit to a distant location, preventing such water from leaking into the basement.
It is a further object of this invention to teach a number of methods of installation of such conduit in various foundation configurations. Some configurations include a footing beneath the foundation wall while another teaches the use of the conduit of this invention in structures where there is no footing but merely gravel under the foundation wall and flooring. In a prime embodiment dual conduits can be utilized with the first conduit located adjacent to the foundation and the second conduit located adjacent to the footing, as described further below.
It has been found that the use of the conduit of this invention under the perimeter of a basement floor substantially simplifies the construction arrangements and yet provides good drainage to prevent water seepage into the basement. The use of the conduit of this invention can also be retrofitted into existing constructions.